Chase-Heather Relationship
'Chase-Heather Relationship' Episodes The New Generation Heather and Chase dated months before they both applied to Brewster High School. Solos Part 2 Heather insist that her and Chase should perform a song together. Heather decided that they should perform Lucky together and as where that would be a perfect couple song. As the teens were performing their duets, Heather texted Chase and asked where he was and he didn't answer. Heather gets upset and confronts Chase why he didn't come to glee club and why he didn't come and perform the song with her. Chase explains that he was busy (trying to ask Ginger out) and Heather got worried and told him that she performed with Andre in his absence. Chase gets upset and confronts Heather for performing Lucky with Andre and Heather explains that nothing happened when they performed and they promised that they will never break up. They are seen sharing a kiss together and Heather noticed that Chase winked at Ginger and she punched him in the shoulder. Recruits Chase comes up to Heather and kisses on the lips telling her good morning and she seems satisfied about it. Heather blatantly sees that Chase is jealous of Nathan and Ginger. She invites Chase back to her home sense her mother wasn't home so they could "go all the way", this bothers Ginger. Heather, Chase and the others in glee club are all preparing to perform their recruit number, but throughout the performance Heather is left out. At one point Heather is so jealous of Ginger and Chase that she hits Ginger until Chase quickly moves her out of the way and picks Heather up to distract her briefly. Chase and Heather have a brief argument about how Heather has been acting jealous but she explains that she didn't want to lose him and that she will do anything for him and he forgave her for it and they kissed. Heather and Chase are seen cuddling together throughout the episode. Dance Forever Heather and Chase are seen kissing in the hallway and seen dancing intimately during, (Blame It) On The Alcohol. The Date L.O.V.E Chase thinks that Heather is cheating on him with Andre, and goes to investigate with Ginger. Which then makes Heather think that Chase is cheating on her with Ginger. They talk and decide they both have to learn to trust each other. They sing I Don't Want to Know. Chase shows up to Ginger's house unannounced, and they are all confused to see him. Ginger plays it off to Heather that she told Chase that she was here, and Heather tells Chase to sit next to her. Chase does not talk to Heather directly, and he and Ginger go and talk in the kitchen. Chase confesses to her that after Valentines Week, he is going to break up with Heather. Ginger tells him that he cannot do that, but he defends himself, saying it's not nice to be with her when he likes Ginger and he can't lie anymore. At the Choir room, Chase and Ginger are talking before they perform, and Ginger is upset because Tristan won't talk to her. Chase tells her that he is still breaking up with Heater today, and puts his hand on hers. Ginger yells at him that she doesn't know what her heart really wants. Chase asks why they kissed if she loves Nathan, and at that moment, Heather clears her throat, revealing she had heard the conversation. Ginger and Chase had not noticed her, and Heather states that she had brought her and Chase drinks to cheer him up for being suspended from glee club. Ginger begins to ramble excuses to her, but Heather angrily throws the two drinks at her, and storms out. After rehearsals, when Heather gets into Chase's car, she asks him why he's breaking up with her. He tells her how he has still feelings for Ginger. Heather decides it doesn't matter and they're staying together. Chase asks her enraged if she feels anything anymore. Heather begins crying trough those words asking if this is enough feeling for him and gets out of the car. This means they broke up. She is not seen or mentioned throughout the rest of the episode. True Beauty Prom Accidents Songs Duets Song qqqqqq.JPG|I Don't Want To Know (L.O.V.E)|link=I Don't Want To Know Song kdkdkdkds.JPG|You Are The Music In Me (Reprise) (True Beauty)|link=You Are The Music In Me (Reprise) Solos In a Group Number Related Songs *'Jealous Guy' by John Lennon (The Date) *'Bam Bam Bam' by Elizabeth Gillies ''(Dance Forever) *'You Don't Know Me''' by Elizabeth Gillies ''(Original Talent) *'Bad Boy''' by Cascada ''(Solos Part 2) *'Chestnuts Roasting (On An Open Fire) by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies ''(Roaming Carols) *'Butterflies ''by Michael Jackson (Friendships, Relationships and Death) *'Human by Christina Perri ''(Prom Accidents) *'One and Only ''by Adele (Props) *'Closer''' by Tagan and Sara (Friendship, Relationship and Death) *'Who You Are' by Jessie J (True Beauty) *'Over It' by Katharine McPhee (Dance Forever) *'Afternoon Deight' by Starland Vocal Band (L.O.V.E) Category:Relationships